


'Atta Girl Pidge

by HeadphoneActor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bonding, Coming Out, Hugs, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadphoneActor/pseuds/HeadphoneActor
Summary: Ignoring his own love issues in the form of a love triangle, Lance tries to help Pidge find herself a boyfriend. Pidge is unimpressed.





	'Atta Girl Pidge

Pidge was not happy, across from her was an alien, they wore a puffy green blazer with frills and a grey tie, their 4 brown eyes blinked innocently at her across the table. "Miss Holt, would you like some?" They asked holding out a blue dough bagel, she declined, a scowl held fast on her face, as she glanced up she saw Lance wearing a ridiculous disguise, a green body suit with a badly drawn bush drawn on some cardboard, glaring menacingly he threw a wink and a quick thumbs up before dropping down to hide behind his cardboard bush.  
She growled as she stood up, surprising the alien, his entire body gave a short full body shake in confusion. "No! I give up! Lance, I don't want to go on anymore dates!" She yelled, Lance bounced up, hand on hip.  
"Why? This is good for you, you're 14, live a little!" He yelled back, the alien looked back from one and the other, mouthing at an waitress to save him.  
"You're only doing this 'cause you don't want to deal with Allura and Keith fighting over you!"   
"Untrue!" The boy held his chest dramatically.  
Pidge walked forward, wiping the makeup she was forced to wear on her hand, a long smudge of mascara was across her face, "I. Am. Not. Intrested. In. Being. Your. Toy. Capiche?" She pushed her purse into the boys hand and stormed out, Lance gave an sorry look to the confused alien as he rushed after her.

"Pidge! Pidge, wait!" Lance finally caught up to her, she was sitting on a bench, her legs pulled up to her chest. Lance carefully sat next to the girl, his movements purposely slow and gentle, he pulled her close into a sidehug, looking down at the smaller girl.  
"Pidge, whats wrong?" He asked gently, swaying them softly.  
"You wouldn't understand" She murmered, looking down with a pensive frown.  
"Tell me, I can't do anything if you don't tell me"  
"I don't like boys." She muttered.  
"Thats fine, we can get a gir-"  
"I don't like girls either!" She said, "I, I don't like anyone, romantically that Is" she explained, her hands which were previously clinging to her knees were now moving around trying to explain what she meant, Lance grabbed her hands softly, a small smile on his face.  
"You're ace?" He asked.  
She looked at their hands for a second before looking into Lances eyes, utter confidence as she nodded.  
Lance pulled the girl into a proper hug, a grin on his face, "'Atta girl!" He whooped.  
Chuckling, she pushed him away.  
"How you gonna deal with Allura and Keith now?" She asked genuinly, with that Lance proceeded to slam his face into the girls shoulder with a groan as she laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not so great at writing but I couldn't get this idea out my head, If you want to write it better please do!


End file.
